Nathaniel's secret crush
by kyotaku
Summary: After swimming Castiel and Nathaniel had to clean the pool but surprisingly Nathaniel ran off. As Castiel searched for him he found Nathaniel in the student council room mastrubating. Just what will this come to? WARNING: YAOI! SMUT! Kind of PWP! Don't like, don't read!


As always: Disclaimer! I do not own My Candylove or the versions in another language or anything else- I'm just a girl that owns nothing at all D:

**~ Castiel POV ~**

Like every week today was swimming lessons. Actually Castiel didn't like going to school but he enjoyed every sports lesson. In this subject he could show off and beat that study bug Nathaniel. Well, it wasn't like Castiel was that bad in the other subjects. They were more or less as good as the other person but it was simply the case that Nathaniel always seemed so perfect with his slick personality while Castiel somehow always striked with his behaviour. Castiel didn't even try to do so but somehow the principal, the teachers and that annoying student council president always had to scold him about trivial things. But now, when they had sports, he could show his abilities and Castiel had the feeling that his sports teacher was the only person at this school that liked him.

Right now the teacher was grading their time. Castiel just finished his track and was coming out of the water. He felt everybodies marvelish gazes. With a content smile he looked at the class. He liked it how all the boys were envious.

„ As always an A, Castiel. Next... Nathaniel!"

Nathaniel stood up and passed by Castiel to reach the pool while Castiel took over Nathaniels seat. Oh, the seat was still warm and wet from the ass of that geek. How disgusting!

Swimming lessons just ended a second ago. The whole rest of the lesson the two enemies to death had to sit next to each other.

„ Okay. I've got everyones grades. Castiel, Nathaniel, today it's your turn to clean the pool."

Argh, why with him again? Castiel was in good mood today so he didn't refuse.

„ Let's start!", Castiel said and kicked Nathaniel on the arm with his elbow.

No reaction.

„ Oye!", Castiel called him again.

„ ..."

All of sudden Castiel grasped Nathaniels face and turned it into his direction.

„ Hey, you there!", Castiel repeated while looking at Nathaniels face.

Immediatly Nathaniel closed his eyes and pushed Castiels face away.

„ Sorry, but I have to go!", Nathaniel nearly shouted and left the pool.

What the hell just happend? Castiel didn't have a clue. And moreover, why should someone like Nathaniel, who never neglected his duties simply run away like that? Castiel bet, it was because he was there and that jerk didn't want to have anything to do with him. And he bet that Nathaniel wanted him to do everything on his own while Nathaniel could rest in his beloved student council room and drink his english tea. As if! Did that idiot really think he could leave everything to Castiel?! Not on Castiels watch!

Castiel rushed off to the changing room to see whether Nathaniel was still there but he seemed to have left. That ass! Hurriedly Castiel changed into his daily clothes and without properly dried hairs he left the room and ran to the corridor of the school. For sure that guy was hiding in his favorite room, the student council room.

Without knocking Castiel wrenched the door open to see something he never expected.

There he wass, the perfect and and loved student body president, sitting on the floor giving himself a handjob. His cheeks as red as a tomato, heavily breathing. The wet hand encompassing the hard cock.

It was already too late as Nathaniel noticed the redhead. Ashamed he looked at Castiels grinning face.

„ What if the principal knew about what you do in the student council room? I'm so disappointed."

Castiel closed the door behind him and took the key to lock the door.

„ W-Why are you locking the door?"

„ Well, why didn't you do it when you jerk off?"

Nathaniel avoided Castiels eye.

„ How much did you saw?", he mumbled.

„ No matter if I just came in or stood here for an hour, I'd still know about this. I may have enterd this room only a minute ago but I think I saw enough.", Castiel said while going towards the blondie.

„ … Will you... will you tell it anybody?"

„ Oh, I see. It would be quite troublesome of somebody knew about this... but you know, I'm a troublemaker, so I might do it."

„ No, please, don't! I beg you!"

„ You beg me...?"

„ Yes! Please! I'll do anything! Just don't let anybody know about this."

„ Hm... well..."

„ I can't let the principal or even my father know about this!"

„ You really mean it, dontcha?"

„ Yes! Really, just ask anything of me and I'll obey!"

„ Anything?"

„ Anything!"

„ Hm... I think I could agree..."

„ You do? Oh, that would be great! Please do so!"

„ And just to make it clear. When you say 'anything', you really mean _anything_."

„ As long as you keep this a secret, I won't object."

„ I see. Then, I have a suggestion. I won't say anything..."

Nathaniels face was lightening up.

„ … but in return you have to blow me."

Shocked Nathaniel looked at Castiel.

„ Didn't you hear me? Do it!", Castiel demanded.

„ Y-You... but..."

„ So you want me to tell everybody about your little amusement?"

Nathaniel hesistated but then he bended forward and zipped Castiels jeans open.

„ I knew you were a good boy."

Shyly Nathaniel pulled Castiels jeans as well as his pants so that Castiels whole manhood was visible to Nathaniel.

„ Impressed?", the redhead smirked.

Without saying a word Nathaniel grabbed Castiels penis and licked at it, slowly and carefully.

„ Why so shy? Come on, take it all in!"

Anxiously Nathaniel took the whole cock into his mouth.

As Castiel felt the heat coming up his body his dick also got harder.

„ You're not as bad as I thought at it.", Castiel noticed.

It really felt better than Castiel imagined and unexpectedly Castiel already came after a short time.

Nathaniel whipped the cum out of his face.

Castiel took a look at the boy he faced. That fragile body which face was covered with his sperm. As he glanced at the lower half of his counterpart he saw that Nathaniel was hard again.

„ Did this turn you on?"

No answer.

„ You sure are a pervert, Mr. Student council president."

Castiel put his pants and jeans on.

„ I'm sorry I can't help you with that. You have to take care of it yourself. When you finished with jerking off, come to the pool. We still have to clean that shit."

**~ Nathaniel POV ~**

Nathaniel was sitting in the student coucil room as usual and he simply couldn't forget what happend yesterday. Castiel saw him mastrubating. That was so embarrassing! At least Castiel didn't saw too much. Because if Castiel had stood there a bit longer he would have heard him calling Castiels name while doing it. It wasn't his first time thinking about Castiel while mastrubating. He has been in love with Castiel for a while now and yesterday after sitting next to Castiel the whole time, feeling his body warmth, seeing the wet naked body and then looking right into his face. That was definitly too much for Nathaniel. And then, just when he was about to cum Castiel entered the room. He was threatend by Castiel. Nathaniel actually dreamt of blowing Castiel so many times but not under those conditions. He wanted it to happen because of love. There he finally got to do it for his crush but then something like that had to happen. Why? Does fate want to punish him? But although the conditions weren't as he imagined them to be Nathaniel had to admit that he still enjoyed it. Proof for that is the boner he had when Castiel cum into his face. And just remembering all that was making Nathaniel aroused again. He really was really a pervert just as his crush said. In the midst of freeing his erection his hand wanders under his shirt up to his nipples. Imagining it was Castiel who was touching him there.

„ Ah... Castiel... ah."

„ Interesting.", Nathaniel suddenly heard a voice.

Nathaniel looked up and right in front of him was his crush Castiel.

„ C-Ca..."

„ You really should start locking the room up before jerking off!"

Argh, why did Castiel had to come in in this moment?! That was so awkward!

„ And am I wrong or did you just call my name?"

Nathaniel was too embarrassed to answer.

„ You're so lewd!"

„ I-It's not as you think..."

„ Oh, so you're not jerking off while thinking about me?"

„ ..."

„ Ah, you still haven't come, right? Why don't you keep going? I'll just stand here and watch you a bit."

„ Y-You..."

„ Just show me how you usually do it while thinking about me. Come on. Or do I have to threat you again?"

The smirk on Castiels face mocking but Castiels gaze was also demanding. Nathaniel couldn't refuse to Castiels demand so he obeyed.

What would it be like when Castiel touched his member? What would it be like when Castiel played at his nipples? What would it be like when Castiel was inside him? The hand under his shirt was being pulled out. While one hand was still mastrubating, some fingers of the other hand were being licked at until they were completly wet. After that those fingers went down to his ass where he sticks his fingers into.

„ Oh. Castiel... ah..."

Nathaniel could feel Castiels gaze on his body. Castiel was watching Nathaniel. He could see everything Nathaniel did. He saw what Nathaniel really thought about him. He knew Nathaniels true self.

Nathaniel glanced over to Castiel who casually stood there.

„ Castiel... ah... I... I love you... so much... aaah!"

The sperm sprouted all over the floor.

„ Oh, you already came? I wanted to enjoy the show a bit longer. Too bad."

Nathaniel didn't know whether he should feel disgusted, scared or excited about Castiels reaction.

„ And that thing just now. Was that a confession?"

„ ..."

„ I assume that's a 'Yes.'. Hm... so you really love me, huh?"

„ … Yes..."

„ What a surprising twist. But... I think I might come to like you too."

Hope appeared in Nathaniels heart. He always thought his love was one-sided and would stay unrequited forever.

„ Really?"

„ Well, your face isn't that ugly and I think I could have some fun with your body."

So it was all about Nataniels body? But although Nathaiel knew that it was enough for him. He may not have Castiels heart but as long as he has anyhing.

„ Would you try going out with me...?"

„ Hm... but first there is something I'd like to see for myself."

Suddenly Casiel pushed Nathaniel down on the floor.

„ Let's test whether your body is worth to be mine."

**~ Castiel POV ~**

It was already past midnight when Casiel decided to go to sleep. But it really was a nice day. Who would have thought that Nathaniel could look so sexy. Castiel had to admit that Nathanels expressions somehow turned him on. Honest but also so lustful. If Castiel knew from thestart that that stiffs could make such a face, mabe he would have already made a move on the blondie long ago.

Now, that he thought about it, that boy's face wasn't that ugly. Especially when Nathaniel called his name during sex he seemed kind of cute. And Castiel also took a liking to Nathaniels slender body. At least today it seemed as if it could endure quiet a lot. Well, the hickeys that Castiel left also fit that body.

Hm... maybe Castiel should play with that boy a bit longer...


End file.
